


Four-Alarm Fire

by Terapsina



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Four-Alarm Fire at an Oil Refinery, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: Shaw's use of a metaphor plus Root's sense of humor makes for an inevitable sort of situation.





	Four-Alarm Fire

**Author's Note:**

> isagrimorie asked: Prompt: Root/Shaw - Halt and Catch Fire 
> 
> This is very short, but it was FUN to write anyway, so hopefully it's fun to read too.

Shaw marches a few steps ahead of the world’s most irritating person but halts in place as soon as she looks up.

“Root?” Shaw says with clenched teeth staring in front of her at the processing plant she was told The Machine had sent them to. “This is an oil refinery.”

“Is it?” Root says with sugar-sweet innocence in her tone, turns toward the storage tanks and cooling towers ruining the otherwise empty dark skyline and then back to face Shaw, blinking in exaggerated sort of surprise. “Oh, so it is.”

Shaw glares at Root and imagines how good it would feel to strangle her. She is running on three hours of sleep, she just got back from saving their latest number only to be woken up an hour past midnight to spend two hours on the road. And she was fine with that, the job is the job and for the mission she’s run for longer on less. But they are at an  _oil refinery_. 

“Talk! Now!” Shaw snaps.

“The company that owns this place has a connection to Samaritan, we’re here to shake that connection loose and out in the open.” Root says, smiling while taking a suicidal step into Shaw’s personal space.

“And how exactly are we doing that?” Shaw asks, pretty certain she already knows the answer, her fingers twitching with the desire to encircle Root’s throat.

“We’re starting a fire.” Root says, her voice now a smug whisper. “Just a little one.”

—

There are alarms blaring loudly in her eardrums, exploding oil-tanks in her rear-view mirror, a madly grinning Root in the passenger seat, nine innocent employees knocked unconscious in the back of the van, and two Samaritan agents shooting at them from behind. She pushes harder on the gas and swerves right to drive through the wire fence in their way.

“So what do you think, sweetie? Did we manage a four-alarm fire here?”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point this happened. I believe it.


End file.
